The Lost Mermaid Princess
by WhiteWolfSpirit25
Summary: In this story a Baby Mermaid was left apon land where Humans took her in and rise her has one of them but when she grows up She start going though changes and has no idea who she is or what she is so how can she get a long when she was almost like the most popural girl in the school, till everything changes forever can she handle it can her friends be true friends to Her find out.
1. The Birth, Separated, It's A Baby

Once upon, A time there were Mermaids that lived among humans, But to the human's knowledge, Witch wasn't much, Didn't believe that they were really real, scientists looked though there hole lives, But those are some people who have claim to have seen them out there in the ocean swimming, But most people think those were only wise tails, But truth be told most Mermaids, Were forbidden to show there true selves to humans, Or land walkers as they called them. So let's begin the story, Enjoy the updated version, Thanks for reading.

As the Day went on...! The Sun was nearly setting almost, It was like 6 o'clock at night, As fishermen were out trying to catch fish, To sell to fisher markets, They were making a huge business they were so happy to catch as many as possible, The more you caught the more money you made.

As this time of night, The sky was darker, The Sun was about to go down, There was about to be a celebration, It look to be the forth of July, As many families and friends were enjoying the summer waters, By doing many didn't fun water activities.

Beneath them all were unknown, As a school of merpeople swam from underneath them, People had no idea, Of how close they all were to them.

As many first time couples swam though, With there children, This time of year was either the birthing of there children, Or they were taking them to learn to swim.

As two happy couple swam though as well, A Female Mermaid and Male Merman, The couple were proud and Happy To be parents soon, Serenity was proud and ready to give birth to her child, Her Husband and Her were making the trip to the coral reefs, So they can begin the birthing process to give birth, Plus they give live birth too, just like humans and a few others too, But a mermaid will give birth in water, She will swim for a few hours until the child finally comes out, Like a killer whale would be born the same way.

Sharks can't get that close to that small of an area of water, Even if a few could get closer to them, The Mermen were to fight until all the unborn were born.

At this age in time, It was time for them to get the young to coral reefs, But with so many people it was risky, But they had no choice, Otherwise they wouldn't learn to swim right away witch means they could drown if they don't learn right away, Some of them hardly ever make it back to the oceans deeper waters, Because they can't breath or something goes wrong, Sometimes that was the fact of there life's too, Only the strong will survive, So they were all headed to a place for the baby mermaids and Mermen to play and learn to fell comfortable with there new tails and began there training.

"Dearest were almost there, Soon enough, Spoke up Her Husband Yue" worried. "Yes...! " We must hurry, Because I can't hold back much longer, We have to get to lower waters, Now...! Replied Queen Serenity" felling the baby ready to come out. Hold on to me, Say's Yue grabbing a hold of her. He jetted right though the water, Like a aqua jet.

As they finally made it to the reefs, It was a beautiful place truly it was, It was nice and cover with many beautiful things, Like sea flowers and other corals that shine beautifully by the suns light, But there were dangers too, But it was safer here, Instead of deeper waters with other sharks and other enemies to the Merpeople's life's.

As He laid his Beloved down on the soft sand below, Her as she land there for awhile resting, She would know when it would be time.

"Are you feeling alright? Asks Yue" Worried. "I am fine, Everything will be okay, Say's Queen Serenity" resting. "Are you hungry? Do you need anything else, Before this begins? Asks Yue" curious. "I just need to rest now, It will be soon, I must rest, Replied Queen Serenity" hurting.

As he looked around, The Reef many of there friends and Kingdoms, Maids were giving birth now too. As many young ones were being born, Boys and Girls, Yue went to make the check list for how many will make it back to the castle deep below the sea.

As Serenity was laying there quietly, She had to wait it out, She could no longer move, She would have to start pushing soon, Yue's job was to bring all the merpeople and there young back, He was to be a proud father, But he was still the King of His People, He must do what is demanded of him.

"My Beloved Serenity, The Sun is going down, We must be heading back soon, What is taking so long? Asks Yue" concerned. "I don't know, I can't force it out, It must come on it's own, Replied Queen Serenity" seriously. "My lord, We must begin the journey back, Spoke up Artemis" seriously. "But if Our child, Isn't born here, It will die, Say's Yue" worried.

"Were sorry about that, My King, But we all can't stay here much longer, The Young must start the journey back with us, Spoke Kimberly gently. "It's alright, Yue you must, Take them all back to the kingdom, I will have to stay here, Until she is born, Replied Queen Serenity" Honestly.

"I won't leave you, Behind I would never, Forgive myself if anything happens to you out here alone, You wouldn't be safe...! Yelled out Yue" sacred.

"It won't be much longer, You have to go, Please do this for our people, Do it for our futures, Do it for Me, For Us for our kingdoms futures children, Say's Queen Serenity" seriously.

"We will take, Them all back, So you King stay with your Wife and Child, DO what you must, We can help everyone get back, Spoke up Luna" holding her new born Daughter Diana. "Luna's right, We can do this, Say's Artemis" seriously. "Very well, Be safe all of you, Here this is the list, Make sure as many get back as possible, The future depends on them, Replied Yue" seriously.

As the group return to the kingdom, Yue stayed behind for his wife.

"You should have gone with them, Why did you say, I told you go without me, Spoke Queen Serenity" crying. "Because, I love you, Dearest, I am not going to abandon you, Replied Yue" kissing her. "I love you too, Spoke up Queen Serenity" holding his hand. As that left there mouths, It's like the child could hear them, Because it started moving right away, Afterwards Queen Serenity started pushing an hour later, The sun was almost gone, Serenity finally got done with giving birth.

"Honey, Look at that, She's finally here, Say's Yue" smiling.

As the little one, Was trying to swim lightly, She was trying too anyways, her small tail was flapping hard as it could, She was a little sacred.

"She's not swimming right, Spoke Queen Serenity" worried. "She will be fine, She's our child, After all, Little Serenity will make a great ruler, She will make it, Replied Yue" holding her, As he bought her to Serenity.

"Oh...! She's...! She's so, She's so beautiful...! She's perfect, Spoke Queen Serenity" emotionally smiling. "Yes, She is, We better get her swimming, Before we try headed back down to the deeper waters, Replied Yue" seriously. "Yeah, Your right, Spoke Queen Serenity" ready to start training.

"Alright...! Serenity, Hey...! Little Serenity, swim to daddy okay, I need you to swim honey, Say's Yue" smiling. As the young newborn, Smile at her papa, She started swimming to him. "Yeah that's a good girl, Now go to mommy, Replied Yue" smiling.

Serenity swam to them a few times, She had a hard time with her tail though, But for the most parts she look alright, She was doing just fine. She's ready, Spoke Yue" seriously. "Yes, We must go now, Say's Queen Serenity" worried. As she grabbed hold of little Serenity in her arms, She warped her up in a blanket.

"Shit...! Spoke up Yue" loudly. "What's wrong? Asks Queen Serenity" worried. "We can't get out of here, It's feeding hour, The Sharks are shocking these waters, There's no way to get though them all with an invent, Replied Yue" concerned.

"Wait what if we went though that cove, We could go around them, Spoke Queen Serenity" honestly. "Are you crazy, There's fishing nets and humans everywhere, Say's Yue" seriously. "What choice do we have, It's either we risk getting seen by a human, Or eaten by sharks, Replied Queen Serenity" honestly. "Your right, But this is just as dangerous, Replied Yue" honestly.

As they both went though the coves really fast. Many humans were blind to them all that they were there.

"So far, It's so good, It's safe, Spoke Yue" seriously. "Almost there, A few more miles, And this paths coves will take us back to the kingdom, Say's Queen Serenity" honestly. "How do you know about this path? Asks Yue" curious.

"When I was little, I would watch the fireworks in the sky's like on nights like this one, See look for yourself, It beautiful, Replied Queen Serenity" smiling. As Yue watched the humans shoot fire into the sky, But then they were making beautiful shapes .

"Your right, These strange lights, Are fascinating, So beautiful, Spoke up Yue" gently. "I told you so, Say's Queen Serenity" smiling. Little Serenity, Was so small she didn't understand, But she smiled at the beautiful lights.

They both were nearly caught by a fishermen's boat. "We must go now...! Yelled out Yue worried. Right, Let's go, Say's Queen Serenity, As both of there tails hit the water, making sounds.

But All of a sunned, It got the fishermen's attention, He turn around and look at two really big fish tails, Seeing it's tail hit the water and he starter following them thinking they was a fish's.

What in the world, That look pretty big, If I catch a couple of big fish, Like that it would be worth lots, I've got to catch it, Spoke up The Man smiling. He started his boat up and began casing after them both without realizing what he was casing. He turn on all of his fishing lights to light up the water.

In the human world, Mermaids were so mysterious, But it was nearly forbidden for them to be seen, But sometimes in times of danger it was worth it, If they did it right, And made sure that it was the last resort.

"He's following us both, What should we do, At this point we will be leading him to the castle, Putting everyone in danger, What should we do? Asks Yue" worried. "We should split up, for now, try tricking him for as long as we can, Replied Queen Serenity" honestly. "Little Serenity, Will get hurt, We can't be out here forever, Say's Yue" seriously. "He's coming right for us, Run away now...! Yelled out Yue" seriously.

"Oh yeah...! You two are huge, I haven't gotten anything this big awhile, Laugh out the man" crazily. They both kept swimming.

"Laugh... Laughing...! "If I didn't know any better, I say you were almost human trying to hide from me, Say's The Man" laughing. "He's still catching up, And I am getting tired out, Spoke up Queen Serenity" tired. "I know, We have to think of some way to get him off our trial, Replied Yue" thinking.

They both had hidden behind, A big floating thing that has a bell on it. Anyway they both had tried to hide themselves and there baby.

He seen that on his fishing radar that they disappeared, then he figure out where they might be hiding, She seen him coming there way, She turn around seeing another boat near by it, Serenity had, No choice she put Her sweet daughter, On the boat it some kind of basket thing close to the water Holding some nets and other things has well, so she put her in there safely and kiss her baby.

"Serenity what are you doing? Asks Yue" worried. "It's the only way, It's safe for now, I have a plan, But you and I have to get him off out trials, We'll come back for her in a few minutes and swam away, protecting our young one, Replied Queen Serenity whispering.

Yue didn't like this plan, But he tried to work with it. He waited close by ready to attack if he had too. But Queen Serenity had her own plan.

"Oh yeah...! I got you now...! "You are just one big pitiful...! Yelled out the man, until she cut him off, She came to the suffice and show herself to him and just smile brightly. "Mermaid...! yelled out the man.

Hey it's a real live Mermaid, hey your beautiful...! yelled out the man" laughing. But before he knew anything else, He let go of the wheel, Then Seen another one with her.

"It's a mermaid and Merman, Wow...! I can't believe it there real...! Yelled out the guy" happy. "I'm not so sure, This is a good idea, Spoke Yue" worried. "Three, Two, One...! Crash...! As his ship wreck in the rocks.

"Wow, Who would have, Thought this is what, Humans would think of us, Spoke up Yue" seriously. "There, Strange creatures, Alright, Spoke up Queen Serenity swimming away. They both swam away back to there baby.

Meanwhile back with the Baby Mermaid.

"Hey...! look like the boat working again, Spoke up a Man" curious. "Nice work, Says one of women" smiling. "Well...! about time, Say's Inutaisho" tired. "Oh...! come on, Dear It's not his flaut, But at least the boat is running away, Replied Izyoie" holding her newborn son, Inuyasha.

"Would you, Please, remind Me why we move here? Asks Her Husband" curious. Sorry, Were no fun, Spoke Inutaisho" playing with Inuyasha with his fingers. "It's not you, Guys, I was just asking for a reminder? Replied The first man" honestly.

"To have a fresh start, After all trying to have a baby is out of the question, For us, Sent we've tried hundreds of times and lots more, Replied His wife" seriously. "Well you could always choose, To adopt, Spoke up Izyoie" gently.

"I thought it was for are tour guide business, Say's Her Husband" honestly. "Well that's half of the reasons, For moving here, Spoke His Wife" smiling.

"Look Evelyn, I know you wanted to be a Mother, And so did I with being a Father, But it's just out of our hands, Spoke Kazuo" honestly. "Wait there it is again, Say's Evelyn" seriously.

"What is? Asks Kazuo" confused. "What is it? Asks Izyoie" confused. Inutaisho listen too. Wait, Be quite...! "Listen, Do you hear it now, Spoke Evelyn" gently.

"Crying...! Awe...! cried the sounds of a baby.

"Oh honey...! That's just the sound of a Baby crying, Says Kazuo" seriously. "Baby...! yelled out everyone confused. They both got up and look at Inuyasha, He wasn't crying. It's not coming from Inuyasha, Spoke Izyoie's worried. Both Inutaisho and Kazuo looked for the sound.

They both look at the back of the boat, and right on the side inside the net holder, there laid this little girl baby crying.

"It's a Baby, Spoke Kazuo" gently grabbing hold of Her, As he pick her up. "How did she get out here? Asks Inutaisho" worried. "Let Me see, Her please? Asks Evelyn" smiling. "Is she alright, Is she hurt? Asks Izyoie" worried too.

He handed the child to His wife.

"Oh...! Such a beautiful, Child, She definitely a Baby, Spoke Evelyn" seriously. "Yeah, but more importantly, How did she ever get out here? Asks Kazuo" confused.

"I don't know, But obviously someone tried to abandon it, By drowning it, If it were to be in the basket any longer it would have killed her, Replied Evelyn" thinking about it too. "I don't know either, But we'll take Her to the police, Says Kazuo" seriously. "That's a good idea, Replied Izyoie" seriously.

They went silent for a moment, till his wife broke the silents again.

"Can we keep Her, Please? Asks Evelyn" with hopeful eyes. "Now Evelyn this isn't some 20 dollar bill you find on the ground, This is a living breathing Baby, Says Kazuo" serious tone voice.

"No not now, First we need to contact the police, If nobody wants Her, Then maybe we can adopt Her, Spoke Kazuo" honestly. "Your right, But if nobody claims Her, Then I want to adopt this beautiful child, Besides you did say were looking into adoption, Replied Evelyn" respectfully. "True, I did say that, Spoke Kazuo" thinking.

So they took her back on land.

The Mother Mermaid and Father came back, To where she left Her child, But unfortunately She was gone.

"Serenity, Where is she? Asks Yue" sacred. "There, Spoke Serenity" crying. Serenity realize that Her little one was taken a pond humans and there wasn't anything she could do now, She would have to wait 18 years before she could see her little one again, Before they both could, As they both knew, Those Humans touched her, Her body would hide it's secrets until she turns 18 years old.

Her magical Mermaid daughter, Has feet now. Her mermaid powers would lay dormant until her 18th year. "I am so sorry...! Cried Serenity" upset.

"It wasn't your fault, We will keep an eye on her, I promise, One day she will come home, At least she's safe for now, I will go up into the human world and watch over her, Say's Yue" seriously.

"We have to watch over her from, A far distance, But she will return on her 18th year, I know it, Spoke Queen Serenity" seriously confident. "Yes, She will, Be a strong women, I am sure of it, Replied Yue" honestly.

They both return home without there child, The others were worried too. The Lost Mermaid Princess was gone, But they knew with what, Serenity had said, She would return to the sea in time.

"Let's call Her Serena, It's my favoite name for a baby girl, Plus I think it's perfect for her, Spoke Evelyn" smiling. "I like that, I think it's perfect, Say's Izyoie" smiling. Me too, Replied Inutaisho" smiling. "Okay, Serena, It is, Say's Kazuo" gently smiling.

Has they both try to find out who her parents were, but no one ever show up to claim her has there child, so they took her in rise her has there own child.

As Evelyn was sitting with Serena, Feeding her a bottle, Evelyn couldn't have asks for anything better. Shortly afterwards, Serena grew up, Inuyasha became Her best friend. Ever since they were in babies grade.

He was full of trouble, Serena always followed him around like his little helper, But until Kikyo and Kagome move into town. Sango and Serena were like sisters to each other, sleep overs all the time. Inuyasha sneak inside the tent joining them, Those were the happier years for Serena until High school started.

that the beginning for now hope you enjoy it, This Mermaid Story so please Enjoy, and I would like it if some one would review to a few of my stories more offend thank you.


	2. 18 Years Later, At The Race

As the years swam by, 18 years later, Yue and Serenity both check in, On there Daughter very offend, Without her knowing about it, Mostly when she was at the beach with her friends, Or for the 4th of July, Every year they watched her grow up more and more beautiful, Finally there waiting for there daughter to come home soon, Was almost there, soon she would be 18 and then she would start to transform into a mermaid, They couldn't wait any longer. Soon she would know the truth.

18 years later.

The Baby had turn into a beautiful women, She was about 5'6 in height, She had long blond hair that went to her feet, She as beautiful blue eyes like the night sky, Her sink color as a light cream color to it. She had grown into a very gorgeous and beautiful women, Plus talented too.

"Serena, come on it time to go, Spoke up Evelyn" seriously. "Mom I have to get to school, I have to make it to the swim meet, Otherwise I could be cut from the team...! Yelled out Serena" honestly. Alright, Be safe, and be careful and paces yourself...! Yelled out her Mother" seriously. Serena, grabbed Her bike and was off to try and get to her school's race.

Meanwhile at the school pool.

"Alright everyone, line up...! Called out the Coach" serious tone voice. Everyone lined up for the Swim Race. As he was crossing off who was all there.

"As anyone seen, Miss Tuskino? Asks the Coach" curious. "No, She wasn't in the locker room, Says Kagome" serious. "No, I haven't seen her, Say's Spoke Sango, who was like Serena's best friend. "Perhaps, maybe She got tired of being 2nd to Me after all who isn't, Say's Kagome" laughing. Kagome's friends just laugh with Kagome, like always.

"She'll be here, She not going to run away from You, Kagome, She going to make it one way or another, Spoke up Sango" seriously.

"Yeah don't put Serena, down all the time Kagome, Just because your a gold championing doesn't mean, She's a loser just because she wins sliver every time, Replied Inuyasha" honestly.

"Seriously, Gold is the winner...! Oh...! Forget it...! Yelled out Kagome" serious tone voice. "Man what a bitch, Whispered a few girls" honestly. "No kidding, Spoke Kikyo" seriously.

"Look Inuyasha, Tonight after school we've still going out right? Asks Kagome" Kissing Inuyasha.

"Of course we are, Just later tonight, Say's Inuyasha" smiling. Oh...! How did I get so lucky, To get someone like you, Oh...! "I love You, Inuyasha, Replied Kagome" kissing him. "I have no clue, In what you mean, But ditto, Yeah you too, Says Inuyasha" hugging back. He never really could say, I love you to someone.

"Guys are up first, Please take your marks...! Called out Coach" Smith. "Great...! Let's get going to the pool before were yelled at again, Spoke Kikyo" who was just trying to get this over with once again.

"Alright...! Everyone, Get set...!Go...! Yelled out Smith" blowing the whistle.

"Come on Inuyasha...! Go, Go...! Inuyasha...! Go...! Yelled out Sango" screaming. Serena came running into the pool.

"Serena, You finally made it, I was starting to worry about you showing up, Says Sango" gently. "My mother, Kept me longer then I wanted to be, I was trying to finish my leftover homework, And I had to quickly help her out, Replied Serena" honestly.

"Well thank god, You still showed up, Says Sango" smiling. "Who's winning in the guys team? Asks Serena" curious. "Inuyasha, was in first but Koga pulled a fast one again on the wall, Spoke Iyame" seriously.

"Dam it, Every time it comes to the push off the wall, Koga gets two meters ahead faster, Then Inuyasha, Replied Serena" Seriously. "That's because, Koga is a winner, Spoke up Kagome" Honestly. Ah...! Hello, Inuyasha's is your boyfriend, You should be cheering for him, Not for Koga, Replied Serena honestly.

"Oh...! I never said, Anything about Koga winning the race, I am just stating that, Koga is just faster then Inuyasha is, Just like I always beat you, Spoke up Kagome sticking her nose in the air.

"One of these days, I will beat you at something, Then perhaps finally, I will get the respect I deserve, Perhaps even Inuyasha will finally dump you, And finally asks me out, Replied Serena" seriously.

"Laughing...! Laughing...! Inuyasha, Dump me for you, Keep dreaming, Little princess, It's never going to happen, You two might be best friends, But Inuyasha loves me, He would never leave me for you, Say's Kagome" poking Serena in the chest.

"Just wait and see, One day your role as queen will be at an end, Spoke up Serena" seriously. I will give you a little credit, For speaking up to me after all theses years, I was beginning to think, You would be a little shy girl forever, Replied Kagome" flicking Serena on the nose.

As the guys finish up the race, Koga won again, Inuyasha notice what Kagome, just did again, every time, She picks on Serena, Sometimes he wished Serena would stand up for herself.

"Oh..! he almost had him there, Spoke Sango" clapping. "Yeah...! That's my guy...! Yelled out Kagome" cheering louder. "Yeah...! That's my best friend...! Yelled out Serena" clapping and cheering for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, looked at Serena and the girls.

"Hey you made it, Says Inuyasha" smiling. "Sorry, That I was late, Spoke Serena" gently. "It's fine, I'm just glad you made it, Replied Inuyasha" hugging her. "I wouldn't miss this competition for anything, Says Serena" hugging back. Hey...! great job, Baby, Spoke Kagome cutting in between them, Kissing Inuyasha in front of Serena. They both were testing each others patients.

"Okay Serena, Please come here, Spoke up the side line couch" gently. "Oh..! Couch Diamond, I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up, Say's Smith" seriously. "Are you kidding, I wouldn't miss this at all, Replied Couch Diamond" seriously.

"You know, You can't just keep working with only one student, Spoke Smith" honestly. "I'm not, I just have something for Tuskino, Replied Diamond" honestly. "Is everything alright, Couch Diamond? Asks Serena" walking away with him.

"You were very late today, Is there a promble at home? Asks Diamond" worried. "No sir, I was just helping my mom, Please let me stay for the tryouts, I have to compete, Say's Serena" worried.

"You heard him, You were late, You should be bench, Spoke up Kagome" seriously. Kagome knock it off, Replied Inuyasha" getting upset. "No, She will be competing today, This is a warning, Tuskino don't let it happen again, Spoke Diamond" seriously. "Yes, Sir, Say's Serena nodding her head.

"Oh and Tuskino, Spoke up Diamond" gently. "Yes? Asks Serena" curious. As he whispered something into her ears. Everyone became confused.

"Alright, Is that clear...! Yelled out Diamond" pertaining her didn't give her some helpful tips of defeating Kagome. Yes, Sir it will never happen again...! Replied Serena running to the pool. Girls take your places...! Yelled Couch Diamond seriously.

All the girls ran for there spots. Okay...! Girls lets begin now...! Spoke up Smith" blowing the whistle. "Alright...! On your mark...! Get set go...! yelled out the teachers together.

For the Girls team.

Kikyo, Sango, Serena, and Kagome, Iyame, Konna, Kougra, Then there were a few others too were on the girls team. For the boys swim team, There is Brandon, the sexy single guy on the swim team, He was a serious competitor, Damon was a serious, Swimmer but more into his band playing instead of being the top best, Eric was alright, He was sweet, But serious too, He was dating 4 different girls, Right now without the others knowing he was, Koga was a jock and a gold winner at almost everything he does, Hojo he was just doing it to be cool, and Inuyasha, The Rich boy from a rich family, He as a lot of fun, He likes girls a lot, Kagome is his girl for now, But sometimes he gets bored and sleeps around, But that's up for the boys team.

"Come on...! Serena...!Go, Get out there and win this one for me...! called out...! Inuyasha" cheering. "Come on, Kagome go...! Yelled Koga and Hojo" together. "Sango, go...! Yelled out Damon" clapping.

Serena was very close but Kagome got ahead of Her, Serena was getting faster by the weeks something was changing.

everyone notice how fast she was getting, but in this Race Kagome, thought she won the race again, and Serena, was in 2nd place, But she was wrong, She used the technique couch Diamond told her too do.

"Oh...! Lord...What in the world just happen...! Yelled out Kagome" worried. But just by minute ahead, Kagome won today, But she nearly got her ass handed to her.

"Wow...! That was really, Close Kagome she almost beat you, Say's Koga" seriously. "Shut up, I still won in the end, Spoke Kagome" crossing her arms. "Great race, Kagome But next time I will beat you, Say's Serena" smiling.

"Never going to happen, I won again, looks like you came in 2nd again loser, say's Kagome" laughing.

"In your dream Kagome, So what you won today, but I will beat you next time, SO you better watch out, Because I will be winning the gold, Spoke up Serena" not letting Kagome or her girls get her down, She was on a mission to win some day and She was going to kick her ass someday. Then the teacher started talking about the next swim meet and the state finals.

That's when Miroku, fell into the pool, when he wasn't watching where he was going, He was looking at Sango, the girl of his dreams, the girl who would never know he was alive his first Love and crush.

"Ahhh...! help...! I can't swim...! Yelled out Miroku" sacred. "Oh...! will someone get that idoit out of my pool, Spoke up Smith" being a dick. Serena, just jump in and save him. He was unconscious, She decided to check him over first. Coughing up water.

"Hey are you, OK? Asks Serena" look down at Miroku with her worried eye's. "Wow...! Oh yeah, I think so, I'm not a good swimmer, Spoke up Miroku" honestly.

"Well next time be more careful, Here use this tallow, Replied Serena" honestly. Afterwards ...! she walk away into the girls locker room, to change clothes.

"I wasn't watching where, I was going but I will watch were I'm going next time, say's Miroku" talking to himself when he notice she was walking away again. "Hey what about my Hone? Asks Miroku" curious. and he see it in the pool. "Great that's just great, say's Miroku" slapping the water.

So that's what happen with this chapter hope you enjoyed it. What's to happen next, Keep reading and find out.

To Be Continue.


	3. After School's Talks

As Serena finish the rest of her shower, Sango was waiting for her.

"Are you almost done? Asks Sango" curious. "Yes, I will be out soon, I promise, Spoke Serena" trying to get all that pool water smell out of her hair. Plus she was washing her body off too.

"Alright, I am finish, Say's Serena" brushing her hair out, As Sango finally go into shower off now too.

"Thanks, Why are you acting so weird, I mean more then normal? Asks Sango" curious as she washed her hair. "I am not acting like anything, Say's Serena" putting a little makeup on. As Sango quickly noticing Serena putting on makeup.

"Woe...! Seriously, Girl what as gotten into you, Makeup now too, You never ware makeup, Okay what's this all about? Asks Sango" curious. "Nothing, I was just thinking about something different that's all, What I can't look pretty too, Replied Serena" seriously.

"Okay, What are you up too? Asks Sango" seriously. "I don't know, I just want to be beautiful that's all, Spoke up Serena" blushing. "Serena, Please tell me, This isn't another attempt to get to Inuyasha's heart, To get him to fall for you? Asks Sango" worried.

"So what if it is, It should be me, He's with, I have known him longer then Kagome has, I know what's in his heart, I know what he wants and likes, So if I can become that girl he wants, then I will finally get him to be all my again, Say's Serena" putting on the rest of her makeup.

"Honey, Look at me, Inuyasha likes you for you, He doesn't want you to change for anyone, He likes you for you, He doesn't want you to be like those other girls, I am sure of it, Perhaps maybe if you just told him how you felt, Perhaps he might give you a chance, Say's Sango" honestly.

"Beside just because you act the part, Doesn't mean you will get the guy, Look I just don't want you to get your hopes up again, Say's Sango" worried. "Okay, I will try to back off for awhile, But I am keeping the makeup on, Because I do want to be beautiful too, Spoke Serena honestly.

After The school Meet. Has Serena, walk out of the school thinking to herself.

"Hey...! Well look what, We've got here girls, It's Serena the loser, Say's Kagome" walking past Serena, laughing hard.

"Whatever, And I believe your a bitch, Knock it off Kagome, Replied Serena" seriously. "Would you two, Just stop fighting with each other, Can't you two ever get along...! Yelled Inuyasha" upset.

"No not a chance, Baby and what's the big deal, I don't see why you care about her so much, I'm your girlfriend, Not Her, Spoke Kagome" turning into a bitch again.

"You know some days, I don't know why, I put up with you, You are always mean to people, But for your information, Serena and I are best friends I am not going to give her up, For anything in the world, So leave her alone ...! Yelled Inuyasha" seriously.

"No, I'm not mean, I'm the best at everything I do, I am the top most popular girl in school, Ever since Kikyo drop her crown, And became a lesbian, I am also the 2nd most powerful priestess, In this school, Unlike her who's nothing but a weak human girl with no powers at all, I just don't like weaklings that's all, You have to protect her everyday, She won't even fully stand up for herself, She has to have You come and save her and protect her, Say's Kagome" smiling. He just roll his eyes.

"Inuyasha, It's alright, It's okay, I'm use to it and I'm not a weakling, Anymore, I can fight my own battles, I might not have powers like you, But I don't need them either, To stand up to a bully like you, Kagome, Spoke Serena" holding onto Inuyasha's arm. Huh...! Replied Kagome crossing her arm.

" Well done, I am proud of you for sticking up for yourself, But By the way Serena, I haven't seen you swim that fast before, Your getting really good, Spoke up Inuyasha" smiling at her. "Ah...! I did better then Her, She still lost to me, Says Kagome" snobby.

"I don't know what's going on with me, But I just feel good in the water, It feel natural to me, Replied Serena" nervously. "Well you were amazing, Say's Sango" gently. "Whatever she still lost to me...! shouted Kagome" crossing her arms.

"Now who's jealous sister, Spoke Kikyo" smiling. "Shut up, Spoke Kagome" growling.

"Hey baby...! Called out a Hot Man" on a Bike. As Sango's Boyfriend pulled up. "Oh...! Hey Damon, Say's Sango" happy tone voice. He was a tall man with brown hair, and brown eye's.

"I'm going to go now, See you guys tomorrow, Spoke up Sango" smiling. She run up and jump on her boyfriends bike and they both took off.

"Wow...! Sango, is so lucky to be dating the boxing champion, Say's Kagome" honestly. "I know, He so Hot, Spoke Terra" seriously. "He's so dreamy, And He really know how to Impress a girl, Say's Kagome" Smirking evilly trying to mike Inuyasha jealous.

Kagome's friend kept talking about the cutest guys, Inuyasha felt upset again.

"Inuyasha don't listen to Kagome, She's wrong, You are the cutest guy here, and the strongest, Everyone knows you can be amazing when you put your mind to it, Say's Serena" grabbing his arm. "Thank you, Serena...! Ahhh...! Are you wearing Makeup? Asks Inuyasha" noticing it. "A little bit, Does it look bad? Asks Serena" asking gently.

"No, It's just...! Not really you, You are better without it, But I guess if you like to wear it, Then by all means please, Wear it, But keep wearing that perfume, I love that scent, It always relaxes me, Say's Inuyasha" honestly.

As she pulled out a wet clothes from her makeup removers kit, She wipe it all off. "So you prefer to see me like this? Asks Serena" smiling normal again. "Yes, That's my beautiful girl, Say's Inuyasha" hugging her. "Alright, That is enough man stealing Serena, Now Inuyasha you had your fun now lets go...! Yelled out Kagome" grabbing him.

"Yeah sure, I'm still standing right here Kagome, Say's Inuyasha" feeling a little hurt by that comet. "Oh well...! Let's go to the mall and then we will hang out at the beach tonight, maybe have a little more fun, Spoke Kagome" smiling trying to seduce him.

"That will do, I like the sound of that, Replied Inuyasha" confident. Seriously, I was finally making a break though, And she has to do that, Spoke up Serena upset. "Sweetie I say this with love, But men will drop down on the bed for any girl, They can't say no, Replied Iyame" honestly.

"Inuyasha, Come on, Say's Kagome" pulling him with her. "Hey there's my Dad, Say's Koga" honestly. "Do you want a ride home, Kougra? Asks Koga" who really just wanted to hook up with Her, Or with someone. "No thank, I'm going to walk home, Spoke Kougra" seriously. "OK see ya, Replied Kagome" showing off like the queen bee she was.

"You coming Hojo? Asks Koga" curious. "Um...! I'm going to walk with Serena, to make sure she get home safely, Says Hojo" honestly. "Fine, whatever, Replied Kouga" has he left.

"You don't have to wait here with Me, My Parents are picking me up, Spoke up Serena" honestly. "I want to hang out with You, What am I not good enough for you? Asks Hojo" curious. "No not really, I'm barely even friend with you, Replied Serena" seriously.

She turn around looking at Kagome, talking to one of her friends about being with Inuyasha, tonight. Has Hojo, watch Serena's face.

"Oh forget about him Serena, Inuyasha, isn't worth your time and besides, He's like the most popular guy in school and every girl wants him, Even though He's Kagome Boyfriend, Sure he cheats on her once in awhile I am sure, But sorry sweetheart, but your just going to have to get over it like, I did with my feeling for Kagome, Spoke up Hojo" seriously.

"What are you talking about, I don't know what your talking about? Asks Serena" crossing her Arms acting like she didn't have a clue in what he was going on about.

As She walk past Kagome, and Inuyasha, That's when Inuyasha, over heard them talking, well Kagome was talking to her friends. witch He was really thinking Kagome, was no better then Kikyo, they both were like the same just wanting things there way or they throw a fit. So he began listening to them talk.

"Don't give me that crap Serena...! Yelled out Hojo" following Her. "What crap, There's nothing going on, Seriously I have no idea, What your talking about, Says Serena" with her eyes rolling at him, He such an idoit.

"Oh come on, everyone knows you have a crush on, Inuyasha, since like the 7th grade or longer not sure when you started liking him, but I know it's there, Spoke Hojo" seriously.

"Shut up...! Seriously drop dead Hojo, I do not like him that way...! Yelled Back Serena" trying to cover her ass. "Oh...You don't hah, How about the ways you are always looking at Inuyasha, you had a crush on Inuyasha, for years I've seen the way you look at him, Spoke Hojo" laughing at her poorly.

"Whatever, I do not, Why would I want him for, Where like best friends, We can't get any better then that, Say's Serena" putting her fist together ready to punch him out.

"Yes you do, You get all flirty and your eyes get sparkling and all that stuff, You have been wearing makeup to try and impress him, You have been buying shorter clothes, You have been styling your hair, You have all the signs right there in front of you, You want him to fuck you, Say's Hojo" seriously.

"Huh...! Why you sick, Basterd...Yelled out Serena" As she turn around and slapped him across the face. "I do not, we are just friends...! Yelled back Serena" seriously. What's going on over there? Asks Iyame curious.

"Hojo is stating that, Serena as a crush on Inuyasha, She's denying everything, Replied another girl. "Woo...! Drama, I love a good drama story, Say's Iyame" smiling. "Oh yeah, you do, Replied Hojo" yelling across the yard now, Plus joking around.

Has all of these things Hojo, was saying to Serena, Inuyasha, heard every word of it. "She like Me, She feel the same way I do for Her, Thought Inuyasha" to himself. As He listen a little more on what they were talking about.

"Look Hojo, even if I did like him more then a friend, what chance do I have with him, when he as Kagome, the Queen bee of the school, The pool and everything else, Whispered Serena" honestly.

"Yeah you'd got a point there, what could you do after all Kagome, like perfect and you well, not so much, Say's Hojo" honestly. "Thanks I feel so much better no, Replied Serena" feeling hurt having to hear it like that.

"Sorry but it just so true, She is very sexy, and smart, Spoke up Hojo" seriously. "Your no help, Hojo your crush on Kagome as you blind, You could do so much better then her all she is, is Sex and party's and Queen bee of the school, Say's Serena" upset. "I know, I know she wonderful, Replied Hojo" in a dream world of his own. Serena, just shake her head back and fourth.

"This isn't helping you know, how many times as Kagome, used you to do her homework for her and look what you get nothing, Say's Serena" waking away or about too.

"Bee...! beet...! Honey over here, Spoke up Evelyn" waving. "Look Hojo, I'm going home now, say's Serena" honestly.

Has Serena, started to walk to her parents car, of course that was another reason some of the kids pick on her because Kagome, family is like rich and all so She got her own car and a big house to where her parents let her throw party's and have whatever she wants.

Inuyasha, got bored with Kagome just sitting and talking with the girls so he was going to leave.

"Hey Kagome, I will have to take a raincheck on that date, I have something I have to do, say's Inuyasha" seriously. "Like what? Asks Kagome" curious. "Working on my car, I want to see if it's done in the shop, besides I have a lot to do, Now goodbye, Spoke Inuyasha" seriously.

Afterwards He run over to Serena, before she left.

"Hey Serena, could I get a ride home with you Sesshomarou, to busy with his New girl at the moment, plus My Car is being fix in the shop, Spoke Up Inuyasha" seriously.

"I thought you were going out with Kagome, Say's Serena" trying not to sound to happy about him wanting to be with her in stand of Kagome.

No, I told her another time, all she doing is talking to her girlfriends and I have other things do to today, Spoke up Inuyasha with his cute smile he flash at her.

"Okay get in, As long as your alright with my parents Say's Serena" happy. "Are you trying to get reed of me? Asks Inuyasha" gently. "No not at all, say's Serena" smiling.

"Hello Inuyasha, how are you today? Asks Evelyn" smiling. "Pretty good, Say's Inuyasha" respectfully. "So how the race go? Asks Kazuo" curious. "Sliver again, Replied Serena" gently. "Well that sounds like a winner to me, Says Evelyn" respectful. "Yeah that's very good, Replied Kazuo" smiling.

"I guess, I just, I just wanted to win just once, I thought, I had it in me to defeat Kagome, this time, Spoke Serena" a little down. Inuyasha, look at Serena, and could see she was a little sad about losing again to Kagome.

"Hey I know it suck, but maybe one day you will beat her, Spoke Inuyasha" respecting Serena. "I wish, Replied Serena" sadly. "Maybe if you work hard, maybe someday you'll beat her, say's Inuyasha" gently. "Do you Think so? Asks Serena" curious.

"Sure thing, You think I like it any better when I lose to Koga, Kagome, and Koga, gold metal winners but it doesn't stop me from getting better and kicking his ass, Spoke up Inuyasha" honestly.

"Beside you and I always take Sliver it doesn't mean your a loser, The fact that you try your hardest that what matters, Say's Inuyasha" smiling at Her. "Thanks I'm glad to hear you say that, It make me feel a little better, Replied Serena" honestly.

"Well Inuyasha, here your stop, Spoke Kazuo" gently. "Thanks for the ride guys, Say's Inuyasha" respectfully. "Well, Goodbye Serena, thanks for the ride see ya tomorrow, Serena, Replied Inuyasha" they both went there diffenite ways.

That it for now please hope you enjoyed. Please review.

To Be Continue.


	4. Give Up On Inuyasha's Heart

Later that evening, Serena was studying in her room, When he parents came into her room.

"Serena we would like to have a word with you, Spoke up Kazuo" gently. "What's up, Mom, Dad? Asks Serena curious.

"Look in few days in your birthday, And your Father and I, Have been talking about it, And we would like to let you throw a party here, At the Beach House, It won't be like last years, But still no drinking, No Drugs, And no sex understand, We are giving you some room to be responsible, So you may have a party here, But your Father and I will throwing you a small party before then we will be leaving with the Takahashi's for the night, So please be good, Promise us that you will be responsible for our house and yours, Spoke Evelyn" seriously. "Absolutely, Mom, I promise, Say's Serena" smiling.

"Good, Now finish your studies, We'll let you know when, Dinner is ready, Spoke up Kazuo gently. Thank you, You are the best parents ever, Say's Serena hugging them both. They both left her room.

Serena open her computer, And starting typing the invitations to her party, She would make sure to invite good people to her party, She wanted to keep to her mothers rules. Then she message Sango, About the party, and her newest friend Diana, She and Serena met 4 months ago, Diana and Serena met by the ocean, But what she doesn't know that, Diana is Luna and Artemis daughter, Who's been secretly watching over the princess, And of course without her knowledge that, Couch Diamond is her Real Father Yue, In hiding as a human.

Queen Serenity had to rule over the kingdom, As much as possible, Yue couldn't bear not to watch over Little Serenity, He vowed he would be in the human world until she came home, Plus they both agreed that, Little Serenity needed protection in time, If she ever needed help someone would be there for her.

"Wow...! So wait, There finally going to let you throw a party, Spoke up Sango" Smiling.

"Yes, They are, But I had to promise, No drugs, No drinking, And of course no Sex, But that's really hard not to do, But the other two things, I have to keep out of the house, So please, Invite people if you want too, But they can't bring Drugs or Alcohol into my home, Okay, Say's Serena" seriously. "Fine, I give you my word, No Drinks, No Drugs, But I can't promise no one that will have sex, Replied Sango" honestly. "I know that, I am planning on, Getting Inuyasha to be all mine for one night, Say's Serena" smiling.

"Serena, Just stop trying to break up Kagome and Inuyasha, She really loves him, He loves her too, Why can't you expect that, They are together, He's your best friend, Are you really interested in hurting him? Asks Sango" seriously. "But...! I love him, Spoke Serena" crying lightly.

"Honey, Please give up on, winning, Inuyasha's heart, He's with her, Not you, You have to stop trying to break them up, Say's Sango" honestly. "Whatever, I will see you tomorrow, Talk to you tomorrow, Replied Serena" hanging up the phone.

As Sango, Put the phone down. "Babe is something wrong? Asks Damon" curious. "It's just, Serena is love with Inuyasha, She wants him to break up with Kagome, But he won't leave Kagome, I know that for a fact, Inuyasha is into Kagome, She's his girlfriend, He won't dump Kagome for Serena, She will only end up being heart broken, I am just trying to spare her of a broken heart, Say's Sango" worried.

"That's up to her, To figure out, You can't force her to do anything, If she wants to speak up about her feelings, Who are you too tell her not too, Express herself, Replied Damon" honestly. "Perhaps, Maybe your right, "So how do you feel about going to Serena's first party? Asks Sango" curious. "I love a good party you know that, Say's Damon" seriously. "But you can't bring Drinks or Drugs, Spoke Sango" honestly.

Fine, Whatever besides we both know, Once Kagome hears about this, She will throw a bigger party, We'll just humor Serena for awhile, Then go over to Kagome's party, Say's Damon" smiling. "True, Say's Sango" kissing him back. "Oh...! I have to go, I will be going now, My mom is texting me, So I have to bounce, Spoke Damon" sneaking off to his other girlfriend.

Sango felt sometimes that he was hiding something, She hating it, But she was to blind to see his true nature.

So will Sango ever find out the truth that, She's being played by Damon? Will she ever give Miroku a second look? Can Serena actually throw a great party? Will she give up on trying to get Inuyasha's to fall in love with her? Will he tell her he loves her just as much? Or will his pride keep getting him into trouble? Will the hot band dumber Seiya take Serena's heart first" Keep Reading and find out. To Be Continue.


	5. Invite To My Party, And Partner

The very next couple of day, Went by really fast, Serena's Birthday was this weekend, She was excited for it.

She was quickly finishing up her invites to her party, It was Wednesday morning, She called Seiya, And asks for a ride to school, He had nothing going on, Plus she wanted to asks him about playing a song at her party for her birthday, She asks if he wouldn't mine him playing and singing for her party, He agreed to it. As long as she dance with him at least once, She said yes to that.

She got dress into something nice, Seiya was picking her up this morning, She was going out with the 2nd cutest guy in school, She did like him too, He was a good friend to her, After she found out the truth that she was adopted.

He was very helpful, They were great fiends, Plus it always made Inuyasha jealous too, So she was hoping going with Seiya would make him want her, But after what Sango said, She thought maybe it was time to give up on, Inuyasha he will always be her friend, But there's no future for them, Is there so She thought, She agreed to go out with Seiya now as her boyfriend. So last night she invited him over to her house to talk to him about it.

"Bye mom, Bye Dad, Spoke up Serena" leaving the house. "Bye sweetie, Say's Kazuo" gently. As She jump into Saiya's car, They both were off to school.

"Hey Good Morning...! "Serena, Spoke up Diana smiling. "Good morning, Say's Serena waving to her friends. "How you this, Morning? Asks Molly" curious. "I am fine, Molly and I have a new boyfriend coming to my party, Spoke Serena" blushing. "Really? Asks Molly" curious. "Yes, I am dating the famous, Seiya...! Yelled out Serena" excited. "OMG...! You've got to be pulling my leg, Say's Diana" Happy and excited. "No...! I am not, He agreed to go out with me, Spoke up Serena" blushing.

"Well...! I am happy for you, If this means you, Are giving up on Inuyasha, Then I am happy, Sango is right, He's not going to leave Kagome, So this is a better choice for you, Plus Seiya adores you, Replied Diana" honestly. "I know, But still...! I still love Inuyasha, But I am not sure I will ever be noticed by him, So I am trying to move on now, Say's Serena" nervous about her feelings still.

"Give it some time, For all you know, It could be just a crush, Perhaps you and Seiya will get married after high school, You never know, Replied Molly" honestly.

"I always thought, If I would ever get married to anyone, It would be with Inuyasha, Like that time we played house as kids, then had a pertain backyard wedding, It was the happiness day of my life, It was in that moment, I realize, I was in love with him, 13 teen years old, And I was sure of it, That he was the one for me, But that was before Kagome came along, Spoke up Serena" sadly.

"I am sorry, Serena but maybe that was just a childhood wish, Beside you do like Seiya don't you? Asks Diana" curious.

"Of course, I like him, Why would I agree to go out with him, If I didn't like him? Asks Serena" seriously. "Oh...! I don't know, Like a stunt to make, Inuyasha jealous perhaps, Spoke Molly" smiling. Why would I want to do that, I am moving on? Asks Serena curious. "Honey, He as feelings for you, He's just to blind to notice them right now, Spoke Diana" honestly.

"Well I am going to go to my locker, and get ready for my summers swim meets, And other activities that goes though the school for summer time, Say's Serena" leaving.

"Good morning, Sweetheart, You look beautiful this morning, Spoke Seiya" smiling. "Thanks, You look amazing yourself, Say's Serena" gently. "I will see you after class, Can you believe it were almost done with summer school too, Spoke up Seiya" gently. "Yeah, But listen, I have to hand these invites out, Replied Serena" gently.

everybody was saying hello to her even though, she was always came in 2nd place, she was still very popular girl in school.

"Wow Inuyasha, you should totally dump that slut Kagome, and go out with Serena, she almost more popular then Kagome, Spoke Brandon" honestly. "I know, I'm thinking about dumping Kagome, at lunch today, Says Inuyasha" seriously.

"Really you are going to leave her, I don't believe it, You won't leave Kagome, Spoke Dina" unconvinced, walking up to the two of them. "Yeah, I just found out that Serena, has had a crush on me for a long time now and wants me badly, Replied Inuyasha" seriously. "Really your just noticing that now? Asks Diana" laughing lightly.

"Seriously Inuyasha, everyone knows about Serena's feeling for you Spoke Brandon" serious. "No kidding, she been in love with you sent like the 7th grade, Spoke Sango" cutting in on the conversation.

"Wow...! I didn't know that, but I am going to go out with her, I think I like her too anyways, Say's Inuyasha" honestly. You better be sure, I don't want Her getting hurt by you, Replied Diana" seriously. "Yeah, She's a nice girl, Very honest and loyalty, She's a very rare person, No many girls like her anymore, Spoke Brandon" honestly.

"Well I am not sure you will like to hear this, But I heard she's going out with Seiya, SO you better know what you are planning, Say's Diana" honestly. "What, When did she decide on this? Asks Sango" curious. "Yesterday, She invited him to her party, And his Band mates to play for her party, Say's Diana" honestly. "She can't like him, over me...! Yelled out Inuyasha "seriously.

"Wait, Are you actually jealous? Asks Sango" surprised. "What, No, Of course not, I am just looking for her, She's easily taken advantage of, I wouldn't want that now would I, Say's Inuyasha" coving his jealously. "Right, Of course you are, Spoke Brandon" laughing.

"Don't worry about that, Seiya actually likes her, Unlike someone who pertaining she's not his crush, Spoke Diana" seriously. "Huh...! Whatever, I have no idea what you are talking about, Say's Inuyasha" crossing his arms.

"She's walking this way, Spoke Sango seriously. Be nice to her, Say's Diana honestly. As she held her books in her hands.

"Hey Sango, How about You and Me, Go to the mall today after school with Diana and the other girls too, We could get some clothes for my Birthday Party tomorrow? Asks Serena" with a smile.

"Oh yeah that's right it's your birthday tomorrow, I almost forgot with the race and everything going on, Spoke Sango" embarrassed. "Of course we will go or at least I will, Say's Diana" smiling back at Serena. "Yeah sure, I love to go to the mall with you guys too, Replied Sango" smiling.

"Great, These are your invites to my party, Spoke up Serena" giving them all to her group of friends. "Wait tomorrow is your birthday already, I thought that wasn't for another mouth? Asks Inuyasha" confused. "No it tomorrow silly, Say's Serena" blushing lightly. "Oh well, can I come to your party then, That's if I made it on your list? Asks Inuyasha" curious.

"Of course you can come Inuyasha, Besides how could I celebrate a birthday without you, You've always come to my parties weather they were cool or not, I would be nowhere without you, But I must tell you My parents don't let me throw parties like Kagome's or Kikyo's parties but it will be fun I'm sure, But please, No drinking or drugs at my party, I premise my parents I would be responsible, Spoke up Serena" seriously.

"Thanks Serena, And of course, I swear, I will be there, Replied Inuyasha" taking her hands into his. "I am so happy, Spoke Serena' hugging him. "What in the world is going on here? Asks Kagome jealous. "Nothing, Just got an invite to Serena's party, Say's Inuyasha" smiling.

"A party, Your parents are finally, Letting you throw a party? Asks Kagome" surprised. "Your dam right, Say's Serena" seriously.

"So where's my invite? Asks Kagome" curious. "Your not invited, Spoke Serena" seriously. "Serena, Come on let her come to the party, Be the bigger person here, Replied Inuyasha" pleading. "I am being the bigger person, She's can't come because she always, Brings the drugs and Drinks, I promise my parents I wouldn't bring a drop into the house, Spoke Serena" crossing her arms.

"Ah...! Fine, I will throw my own party then, You are all welcome to come to my house for a party later tonight...! Yelled out Kagome" loudly. As a lot of kids scream out happily.

"Come on Baby, Spoke up Kagome" grabbing, Inuyasha's arm hugging it. "Of course, right, Say's Inuyasha" they walk into Class Mermine byloage class.

"Oh ok class let settle down now, today we are going to be learning about the mermine life and such and this is all going to be on your test say's Mrs. Haruna" gently.

"Oh my the big bad ocean, Spoke up Serena" then laugh with the others trying to be a bad asses like all the cool kids. "What was that, Mrs. Tuskino? Asks Haruna" seriously. "Nothing just looking forward to learning about the sea, Replied Serena" smiling.

Teacher just rolled her eye's, and started to talk again. "Ok you and your partners will be working on this together and it worth half your grade and I have pick your partners for you it in the back next to the door you will see who your partners is, Say's Mrs. Haruna" honestly.

There the bell everyone went to the back and look at the name they were pear up with.

Sango, and Rin. Kikyo, and Kagura. Konna, and Narku. Inuyasha, and Brandon. Serena, and Miroku. Kagome, and Eddie. And So on and so on.

"So...! Serena, We can't make it to your party, Sorry, Spoke up a few girls and Guys. A lot of them threw there invites back in her face. "Told you, I would always win, Say's Kagome" honestly.

"Hey...! Baby...! Let's walk to class together, I need to talk to you about the music my band is going to play for your party, Spoke Seiya" walking into the room. "The Three lights Band, Wait your having, The Three lights singing at your party? Asks Abby" curious. "That's right, They will be, Spoke up Serena" seriously. "Never mind, You can count on me being there, Say's Konna" smiling. "Me too...! Yelled out Iyame" happy.

A lot of people agreed to do both parties, Kagome's and Serena's then they would judge who was cooler and better for the votes for popular girl and The home coming Queen this year, Then of course there was the Prom Queen votes too.

As they all were talking to Serena, When someone tapped Serena on the shoulders. She turn around to look at the boy she saved last week in the pool.

"Oh...! Hello, Is there something I can help you with? Asks Serena" respectfully. "Hi, I am Miroku and I am your partner in this project, Say's Miroku" smiling. "Right, It's nice to meet you, Spoke Serena" nervous, as she shake his hand.

"Hey partner, Thank you for saving my life the other day, Spoke Miroku" with a nice smile.

Laughing...! Have the group was laughing. "What's so dam funny? Asks Seiya" confused. "What's funny, Is that your girlfriend would even talk with this nerd, Spoke Kagome" laughing. "Please...! It's apart of our grade and we can't graduate without pasting this class, So she's got to do what she's got to do, Replied Seiya" honestly.

"Seriously, someone as cool as the three lights are, Likes nerds like him? Asks Kagome" seriously. "Well they help us study, Spoke Seiya" honestly. "So no we do not, Believe in such trash talk Kagome, Being cool, Isn't bullying people, it's about being able to show you care for your schools students, And other things that are important as well, Spoke up Yaten" gently.

"Hi, Yaten, Spoke up Diana" blushing. "Hello, Diana how are you doing? Asks Yaten" smiling. "Fine, I'm learning a lot at this new school and you? Asks Diana" curious. "Nothing, Much but I did have a question or you, Spoke Yaten" blushing. "What's that? Asks Diana' curious. "Would you be my date for the Dance at Home coming? Asks Yaten" seriously. "Sure, I would love to go with you, Spoke Diana" blushing.

"Huh...! I am so out of her before I lose my lunch, All of you weaklings are so disgusting with your friendship talk and love talks, There's only one good thing about being cool, That's the parties, The dancing, The Sex and drugs plus drinking alcohol, There's nothing better then being beautiful, Being the top best that you can be, Richer then life, Witch is why Inuyasha and I am the number one couple here, Because we know what we want out of life, But love is nothing but a side line thing for outside of high school, Good luck Serena, your with the nerd Miroku, that's just funny, Maybe he can also be your date for prom, Spoke Kagome" laughing.

"Come one girls let go, Inuyasha...! Called out Kagome" has if she were barking orders.

"Yes, Coming Kagome, Spoke up Sango" gently. "Were right behind you, Spoke Naomi" honestly. "Coming, Sweetheart, Say's Inuyasha" following her. "Why her, Spoke Serena" upset.

"He's a jerk for choosing her, Believe me, But one day you will be greater then Kagome, Will ever be, You have a bright future ahead of you, Replied Diana" honestly. "I believe it too, Spoke Seiya" honestly. "Us too, Spoke Yaten" smiling.

Serena couldn't put her finger on it, But these 4 kids, Were like always on her side with everything she chooses to do with her life, she couldn't understand it but she like to have followers too.

"So anyways, I'm Miroku, As He was trying to talk to a cool person, so he was trying to not cross the line with her.

"So anyway, I'm very good at this class so I know a lot about Mermine life and such Say's Miroku" following Serena, to the water fountain and she was just drinking away well Miroku, was just talking away.

"So anyway um if we work on this then, I will be out of your hair soon, Spoke up Miroku" seriously. silent not a word back from Serena. Until Miroku, spoke again.

"Do you always drink this much? Asks Miroku" curious. Serena, pulled away from the fountain and look at him straight in the eyes, has she replied to his question.

"So what...! "I been really trusty lately, So what are you saying Roku? Asks Serena" curious. "It's Miroku, Say's Miroku" trying to keep his cool. "Fine, Miroku what were you saying? Asks Serena" crossing her arms.

"So anyways, do you want to get together, tomorrow after school and work on our project? Asks Miroku" curious. "I have something going on tomorrow, I'm busy tomorrow, Replied Serena" respectfully.

As Serena, started walking away from Miroku. Miroku, was just wondering, what she was doing, so he figure he would asks her. "Oh...! What are you doing...! yelled out Miroku" curious. "It's my birthday, you can come by if you want to, Say's Serena, giving him an invite to her party, Then walked away.

"Oh I see, Her birthday I never been to a cool persons party before, then again, no one ever invited me either, yeah I think I'll go, Spoke Miroku" to himself. has He turn to go to his next class.

As Yaten, Seiya were walking with Diana and Taiki, The 3rd member of the band. "So how far is she? Asks Seiya" curious. "She's fine, But she's starting to wake up, she's beginning to stand up for herself, She as more confidence inside her now, Say's Diana" honestly.

" Alright, Let's keep a watch over her, The King wants us to be the best of friends to her, Until we bring her to the him, So she can meet her real parents, Say's Yaten" seriously. "She as no idea, That she is a mermaid, Spoke Diana" honestly.

"She will soon, Her 18th year is coming around, She will begin transforming soon, After her birthday it will take some time to recover all those powers, But she will slowly begin changing, Say's Seiya" honestly. "I know, Let's go shopping with her for the party, Spoke Diana" seriously.

So what will happen now, let's see what is changing inside Serena, perhaps a birthday surprised as well. Keep reading and find out. To be continue.


	6. After Class Fight, Tell Her The Truth

Later on that same day, Inuyasha and Serena kept giving friendly smiles back and forth throughout class, Serena still wanted him to go out with her, But she figure he would never leave Kagome, So as the bigger person, She gave Kagome an invite anyway just so she can make sure, Inuyasha came to her party anyways, She wasn't taking any chances with him not showing up because of Kagome, So she invited them all to her party, But no one was allow to bring drugs into her house, She didn't want the police at her door, So they all agreed with that, A lot of her classmates agreed to go to the party.

As the clock tick down to the end of the school day, Serena was sitting in her desk, Really excited she was ready for the mall, After school, Diana and Sango were going with her to buy something cute and comfortable looking for her beach party, She decided to do a beach party, Because they all loved to swim and eat out like a vacation times, So She settle with that, Seiya and His Brothers were playing there music down on the beach.

Day Dreaming...! As She dreamed about how Inuyasha would react once she got the perfect set of clothes and Swimsuit, She was going to be sexy, She was going to be everything Kagome wasn't.

"Serena...! You look so beautiful, Spoke up Inuyasha" blushing. "Oh...! Really, I am so happy that you like it, I bought it just for you, I know you love the color red, So I knew it be the perfect suit, Replied Serena" blushing. "It's perfect, On you, Spoke up Inuyasha" smiling. "Thank you, I love what you are wearing too, Say's Serena" gently.

"Look Serena, There's something I need to tell you, I...! I need to tell you...! Spoke up Inuyasha" blushing. "What is it? Asks Serena" curious.

"Serena I have feelings for you, I always have and I have been wanting to ask you something for a lone time now, But...! Will you go out with me, As my girlfriend...! Yelled out Inuyasha" blushing.

"Oh...! Inuyasha, I have been waiting for this day forever, I have been in love with you, Ever since we played house together, I couldn't of asks for anything better, Yes I will go out with you...! Yelled out Serena" excited. "May I please, Kiss you? Asks Inuyasha" excited. You may, Spoke Serena ready to kiss him.

Ahhh...! As she thought about all this day dreaming talk she missed her hole class time. "Mrs. Tuskino...! Called out Her Teacher" seriously. "Yes? Spoke up Serena" snapping out of her Day dreams.

Welcome back, Miss Tuskino, The lesson is over, You better catch up, Or else you will be held back a year, Spoke up the teacher" upset. "I am sorry, I will try harder, Say's Serena" gently. " "Wow...! Your not only a Loser in the pool, But you are a loser in everything else in you life as well, And in homework, Good luck getting out of high school, Spoke up Kagome" laughing.

Serena walked out into the hallways, She wasn't a loser, She hated being called all of those things, Inuyasha didn't even defend her this time, Instead he was kissing Kagome. He will never notice me...! Cried out Serena running down the hall.

"Serena...! Hey what's going on...! Called out Inuyasha" noticing her running away.

"Forget about her, She's a nobody, Spoke Kagome" pulling on him. "Don't talk about my girl like that...! Yelled out Inuyasha" upset. "Your girl, Spoke Kagome" seriously upset. "Yes...! My girl, She's my girl and no one will talk bad about her, She's my best friend, So yeah, she's my girl, I have always called her that, So get over it, Say's Inuyasha" seriously.

"Oh...! Yeah, Well your girl just ran away crying, Because you kissed me, She likes you, She's in love with you, SO if anyone is hurting her, It's you, Why not just end it with her for good, Then she won't feel that horrible pain in her chest, knowing that she can never have you, Replied Kagome" snobby.

Slap...! As Diana slapped Kagome across the face.

"WTF...! What the hell was that for...! Yelled out Kagome" furious.

Because you are a real Bitch, And don't you ever cross, Serena again, She might have feelings for Inuyasha, But it's not your place to be throwing everything in her face like that, She's a smart girl, She will be better then you will ever be, She will be great one day, she will be the most beautiful talented girl here, Without cheating in the water either, So watch your back, Spoke Diana seriously.

"You think...! Serena will beat me, That she will actually make something of herself, Replied Kagome" laughing. "You are really, Beginning to get under my sink, Keep talking and I might just drown you, Spoke Diana" seriously. "What...! Is that a threat...! Yelled out Kagome upset. "Your dam right it is, Keep fucking with my princess and I will knock you out so hard you won't be waking up...! Yelled out Diana" upset.

"You are a real piece of work, Kagome, Your nothing but a slut, But Diana dearest calm down, She's beneath us, Forget about this whore and let's go check on our, Princess, Say's Yaten" walking pass her. "No kidding, Mess with Serena's mind again, And I will kick your ass, Spoke up Diana" seriously.

"She just threated me, Sango aren't you going to say anything...! Yelled Kagome' scared. "Well I can't help respect them, They care about Serena's feelings, Like I do, Plus you have been very cold to her, and you have been rubbing your relationship with Inuyasha in her face, Like she lost him to you, Plus more, Spoke Sango" honestly.

"I don't believe this, Your taking her side now too...! What is it about her, What does everyone like about her so much...! Hah...! I am the queen of the school, I can get whatever I want from my daddy, I am Rich, I am the pretties girl in school, Girls actually want to be me, They want to know where I buy my clothes, Where I get my makeup, But yet someone how, Serena is still the one everyone likes more...! Yelled out Kagome" jealous.

"Because, She doesn't judge everyone for what they are, She gives everyone a chance, She is kind to all, Even the nerds, She is kind to animals, To Children, To people, She is kind and joyful she makes everyone smile, When she is having a hard time, She hides it all, She rather help others before herself, She is a true Princess at heart, Spoke up Inuyasha" honestly.

"I am the Queen, I am kind to people...! Yelled out Kagome" walking away. "Man that women is a pain in the ass, Spoke Inuyasha" seriously. "Just end it already, Say's Sango" honestly. "What if I don't want too, Spoke up Inuyasha" stubborn.

"What about everything you were saying this morning, You were going to dump Kagome, For Serena, What have you change your mine already? Asks Sango" seriously.

"Well...! I...! As he tried to speak up.

"Look...! Do me a favor, Just stay away from Serena, She doesn't need to be hurt by You and Kagome anymore, You should just tell her it's never going to happen between you two, so she can move on with this obsession she's got with you, So please as a way to protect Serena from another broken heart, Just let her go, Tell her the truth, Spoke up Sango" cutting him off.

"What...! No I can't do that, I can't go though with that, That would break her for sure, I can't hurt her like that, Plus how do you know how I feel, How do you know I don't want to see where things could go between us, Say's Inuyasha" sadly.

"You have too, She's got this idea in her head, If she beats Kagome, That you will asks her out, That you will finally tell her that, You've always loved her but were to sacred to say it out loud, That's what she thinks, But deep down I know you don't love her like that, You like her as a sister or your best friend, You are never going to asks her out, SO let her know the truth, please...! Yelled out Sango" into his face.

"I will think about it, Spoke up Inuyasha" unsure if he really wanted to tell her that stuff. Later on all the girls got together to go out to the mall to go shopping.

So how will things go from here, Keep reading and see what happens at the Mall, What happens when there's a 3rd guy interested in the lovely Serena, How is it, Diana and Seiya and the rest of the guys seem to know who he is, That they all grew up in the same home town, Keep reading to find out. To Be continue.


End file.
